Boneca de porcelana
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: Seus suspiros chamavam minha atenção e eu não queria ser apenas esta boneca que eu sempre fui e sou.Os sentimentos que transbordavam de meu ínfimo não podiam fluir ... Meu corpo era meu refúgio e minha prisão." ::Primeiro lugar no Torneio Sakura no ai::


**Título:** Boneca de porcelana

**Autora:** Sayu Koishimoto

**Beta:** Sara Koishimoto

**Rating:** K / K+

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary:** "Seus suspiros chamavam minha atenção e eu não queria ser apenas esta boneca que eu sempre fui e sou. Os sentimentos que transbordavam de meu ínfimo não podiam fluir, pois eu não era capaz de sair de onde estava. Meu corpo era meu refúgio e minha prisão."

**Torneio:** "Sakura no ai"

**Pairing:** SasuSaku

**Dedicatória:** Para meu querido amigo Digly (Christofer) que estará fazendo aniversário amanhã, 22/11, assim como para minha melhor amiga que me ajudou muito para concretizar esta fanfic, Sara.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

_**...:: Boneca de Porcelana ::...**_

**" **After all these years, one thing is true  
_Depois de todos esses anos, uma coisa é verdade_  
Constant force within my heart is you  
_A Força constante dentro de meu coração é você_  
You touch me, I feel I'm moving into you  
_Você me toca, eu sinto eu estou passando a você_  
I treasure every day I spend with you  
_O valor de todo dia que eu passo com você_  
All the things I am come down to you  
_Todas as coisas que eu sou,sou por sua causa_ **"**

**_Angel of Mine -__ Evanescence_**

**((xoXOXOXxoxox))**

Eu o observava todos os momentos daquela prateleira que era meu confim. Sofria me pensar nele e não poder alcançá-lo. Eu estava ali todos os momentos de sua vida humana, nos momentos de felicidade, nos de tristeza, nos momentos amorosos, nos momentos de decepções, mas ele não podia mais me ver, pois para ele eu não passava de um traço de uma memória dolorosa, eu era a conexão com seu passado doloroso e seu futuro infeliz. A culpa era minha, e a mim ele não queria. Mantinha-me ali no escuro canto da prateleira, eu era um objeto esquecido, uma parte da vida dele que ele lutava para remover. Eu era indesejada por ele, mas ao mesmo tempo temida. Eu era seu pesadelo e seu sonho, e eu era muito mais para ele, assim como ele havia se tornado para mim, mas ele ainda não tinha conhecimento disso.

**((xoXOXOXxoxox))**

Novamente ele tentava inutilmente escrever. Sua cabeça pendia em suas mãos e seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, mais do que normalmente deveriam estar. Seus suspiros chamavam minha atenção e eu não queria ser apenas esta boneca que eu sempre fui e sou. Os sentimentos que transbordavam de meu ínfimo não podiam fluir, pois eu não era capaz de sair de onde estava. Meu corpo era meu refúgio e minha prisão. Tantas vezes quis dizer algumas palavras para ele, mas não pude. Tantas são as vezes em que sonhei poder sorrir para ele, contar-lhe uma piada, cantar uma música, dizer em como ele estava bem com tal roupa, avisá-lo para tomar cuidado e voltar cedo...Tantas palavras que nunca sairiam de minha boca esculpida, mas que ecoavam contidas em meu coração.

Pela última vez naquele dia ele amassou a folha de papel em uma bola e acertou-a no lixo que ficava do lado oposto de onde estava sentado. Suspirou e se atirou na cama, fitando fixamente o teto. Sua face demonstrava o resultado de noites mal dormidas, as manchas roxas embaixo de seus olhos revelavam seu cansaço, mesmo tão cansado, era impossível dizer que ele não era lindo. Seus negros cabelos bagunçados lhe davam certo charme que encantava multidões de mulheres, seus traços masculinos todos em seus devidos lugares e perfeitos lhe davam certa aparência de um Deus grego. Os olhos eram de um preto intenso que drenavam quem os fitasse por muito tempo. Tudo nele era de uma perfeição inigualável. Fechou os olhos e sua respiração logo se tranqüilizou, ele dormiu.

Olhando-o assim de tão longe, mas mesmo assim de tão perto entendo como os poetas de antes eram capazes de achar sua inspiração. Ele parecia um anjo, meu anjo...algo que por mais que eu amasse, eu nunca poderia encostar. Meus movimentos eram todos limitados, eu não era livre. E por mais que eu amasse aquele homem deitado na cama, eu nunca poderia ficar com ele, pois éramos de tempos diferentes, eu vivia no corpo de uma boneca de porcelana agora, e ele era livre. Afundei em minha depressão e adormeci, sonhando com o dia em que ele me notaria e em suas feições não ficassem demarcados sentimentos de raiva, rancor, tristeza, eu esperava encontrar nelas sentimentos de esperança, fé e...amor.

**((xoXOXOXxoxox))**

Acordei tempo depois, não faço idéia do tempo que passei naquele estado de hibernação, mas Sasuke não mais estava na cama. Ele estava concentrado em algo no computador que ficava ao lado da cama, tentei inutilmente ler algo do que ele estava vendo, algum tempo depois desisti.

Passei então os minutos observando as formas dele, seu jeito de arrumar o cabelo, o jeito que seus olhos passeavam pela tela, a reação de suas feições quando ele lia algo que o irritava, foi então que aconteceu.

Ele se virou abruptamente e passeou seus olhos por todo o quarto à procura de algo, senti-me compelida a fechar os olhos e deixar meus pensamentos me levarem para longe dali, mas esse pensamento rapidamente foi afastado quando seus olhos pararam sobre minha pequena figura.

Seus olhos não marcavam dor, apenas talvez curiosidade e esperança, aqueles sentimentos transbordavam dele numa grande nuvem que inundava o quarto inteiro, quis então sorrir, dizer para ele que tudo ficaria bem e que independente do que ele precisasse de mim, eu faria. Mas, como sempre, minhas limitações me impediram de me mexer, de falar seu nome, de lhe contar sobre meus anseios.

Ele veio caminhando incerto até a prateleira na qual eu estava, meu coração palpitava incerto do que ele queria, mas eu sabia que faria. Quando sua mão me tocou, o toque era suave, gentil...com medo de que eu me quebrasse em suas mãos. O calor foi penetrando minha fria pele de porcelana e eu me senti amada, terna com aqueles sentimentos. Deixei que ele me levasse, me conduzisse para onde ele quisesse. Eu _pertencia a ele_.

Cautelosamente ele me depositou ao lado do computador, então levando meus olhos li o que ali estava. Era sobre uma antiga lenda que nasceu muitos anos antes dele ter nascido. Essa lenda contava que cada boneca de porcelana tinha dentro de si uma alma de uma princesa presa ali. Eu não era uma princesa, mas eu era uma alma presa. O que Sasuke esperava de mim?

-Me conte sua história. –ele sussurrou para mim quase inaudivelmente, talvez ele realmente tivesse pirado depois de tantas noites tão mal dormidas ou passadas em claro. Eu não era capaz de falar, então como ele esperava que eu lhe contasse minha história? Algo dentro de mim explodiu de decepção e raiva, por que eu tinha de ser aquela boneca tão insignificante? Por que eu tinha de ser um marco para as más lembranças dele? Sim, embora ele ocultasse muito bem seus sentimentos, eu podia ver por dentro de sua armadura de gelo. Ele sofria ao ter-me tão perto...mas, ao mesmo tempo em que ele me odiava por trazer o passado para assombra-lo, ele me amava por poder lembrar-lhe de sua família. Depois de algum tempo me fitando, ele deu gargalhadas irônicas, cansadas.

-Onde eu estou chegando? Daqui a pouco irão me mandar ao hospício por causa desses meus lapsos. –ele suspirou derrotado e desligou o computador, despencando na cama, exausto. –Talvez eu devesse dizer para o Shikamaru que sou incapaz de escrever outra história....talvez eu deva simplesmente desistir. –muito talvez sem saber, seus olhos se fixaram em mim e por um breve momento vi a onda de desespero atingi-lo em cheio, ele desviou o olhar e tirou os sapatos. – Talvez eu só precise mesmo de uma boa noite de sono. –sua cabeça encostou-se ao travesseiro e seus olhos lentamente se fecharam, sendo que seu último olhar recaiu sobre minha figura. –Me conte sua história. –ele sussurrou novamente e então o sono o tomou.

Fiquei muito tempo ali o observando apenas, como eu iria contar-lhe minha história? Seria eu capaz disso? Como eu me comunicaria com ele? Minha mente começou a ficar confusa e minha visão aos poucos ficou nublada, soltei um suspiro resignado e então o sono tomou a mim também.

Dessa vez meus sonhos não foram conturbados, Sasuke estava lá e como pouco tempo antes ele me pediu para lhe contar minha história. Ali eu não era uma boneca de porcelana, eu era uma garota, meus movimentos eram livres e não tinha limitações, sorri prazerosamente com a estranha liberdade que havia me sido dada.

-Você quer saber de minha história, Sasuke? –ele me olhou incerto, não faço idéia de onde veio toda essa estranha coragem, mas ao lado dele eu sentia que podia fazer tudo, contar-lhe meus maiores segredos.

-Por favor. –ele pediu e meu coração palpitou por um instante, talvez nós nunca pudéssemos ficar juntos, mas eu sabia que sempre estaria observando-o onde quer que ele esteja.

-Não me lembro do que fui antes, nem de onde vim. A primeira de minhas lembranças vem da terna sensação das mãos de meu criador.

"Não me lembro ao certo o ano, nem o dia. Não me lembro se eu sempre havia estado daquele jeito, ou se foi naquele dia que eu acordei. Lembro-me bem da sensação de segurança que senti quando aquelas mãos me tocaram gentilmente afastando meus cabelos da face. Lentamente abri meus olhos e me deparei com dois orbes de um castanho muito escuro, talvez até mesmo preto, muito semelhante aos seus olhos. Ele alisava minha face com os polegares delimitando minhas feições tão ternamente. Seus cabelos eram longos e muito escuros, da mesma cor da noite que os seus, Sasuke. A única diferença era que os dele estavam presos num baixo rabo-de-cavalo. Embaixo de seus olhos, duas linhas se desenhavam como se fossem intensas olheiras, sua face era perfeitamente delineada em todos os ângulos necessários e, estranhamente, me senti conectada à ele. Não sei muito bem se ele percebeu que eu havia acordado, mas ele sorriu para mim. Um sorriso tão lindo, tão....marcante, um sorriso carinhoso que fez-me pela primeira vez ter conhecimento de que eu possuía um coração, pois pude ouvi-lo palpitando mais rápido."

"Foi então que ouvi um barulho de algo se abrindo, e tomei conhecimento de que estava em um quarto, tudo perfeitamente arrumado que uma onda de euforia me tomou. Ouvi a pessoa que havia entrado chamá-lo...Itachi, Itachi Uchiha era seu nome." Dei uma longa pausa, olhando a expressão de dor dele, não queria fazê-lo sofrer, mas como contar sobre mim mesma se eu não pudesse referir-me do passado dele? Suspirei e seus olhos se focaram novamente em mim.

-Continue, por favor. –ele pediu e não pude dizer não para ele.

Contei-lhe de como era ter de conviver impossibilitada de me mover, impossibilitada de falar, de sorrir...e mesmo assim, forçada a viver naquele pequeno corpo. Contei-lhe da reação de sua mãe, Mikoto, quando me recebeu de presente, e então o tempo parecia que não mais fazia importância. Ele parecia absorver cada palavra que eu pronunciava, e eu me sentia compelida a continuar, foi quando algo dentro de mim pareceu desmoronar, e eu caí no chão. Sasuke veio logo ao meu lado, perguntando-me se estava bem. Olhei para dentro daqueles orbes profundos e uma onda de desespero me tomou.

'**Ele só vai lhe dar atenção até você terminar de contar sua história'**, Inner sussurrou e eu não podia negar, assim que eu terminasse minha história ele me abandonaria novamente, eu seria novamente um objeto abandonado, uma memória indesejada.

Mantive-me calada e com os olhos no chão, até que me senti sendo sacudida e acordei de meu transe.

-Você está bem? –ele me perguntou, sua voz demonstrava preocupação, afeto...mas ela também demonstrava desespero, ódio, abandono.

-Estou só cansada. –minha voz saiu tão fraca que pensei que ele não tivesse me ouvido. Ele deu um sorriso verdadeiro, um sorriso diferente daqueles que ele dava durante os anos que eu estive naquela prateleira, o observando. Mais uma vez senti meu coração bater mais rápido, e uma onda de timidez me atingiu, fazendo minhas bochechas corarem furiosamente. Ele me olhou com tanta devoção, tanto amor que eu pensei que ele estivesse imaginando em mim outra pessoa.

-Acho melhor terminarmos aqui por hoje. –Acenei fracamente com a cabeça e o cenário desapareceu, meus orbes foram abrindo vagarosamente e foi quando me dei conta de que sonhos nunca se tornariam realidade. Eu estava ao lado do laptop dele, observei a cama e não o vi ali, talvez o barulho que havia ouvido agora a pouco havia sido ele.

Pensei calmamente no que havia acontecido no sonho e sorri, foi quando a porta do banheiro se abriu e ele saiu de lá vestido e com um pequeno sorriso traçado em seu lábio. Sentou-se em sua mesa de escrever, pegou um novo maço de papéis, sua caneta favorita e começou a trabalhar. Perdi novamente a noção de tempo enquanto o via escrever, a curiosidade começava a me tomar, mas como sempre tive de me lembrar que eu era apenas uma simples boneca de porcelana.

Quando ele parou de escrever, o sol já havia se posto. O crepúsculo caía do céu, sua hora favorita do dia, assim como a minha. Do lugar onde ele estava ele se virou para trás, e olhou para mim. Talvez tenha sido algo da minha cabeça, mas o ódio e a dor que anos antes eu lutava para esquecer estavam desaparecendo de seus orbes, e um novo sentimento mais profundo invadia-os. Não sei muito bem o que era este sentimento, mas como sempre meu coração disparou, e, mesmo não sabendo, ele sorriu para mim. Fitamos-nos por alguns minutos, quero dizer, ele fitou-me, aqueles minutos pareceram horas, dias, e eu não queria que isso acabasse, mas ele rapidamente desviou o olhar, passando a mão pelos cabelos, para, inutilmente, arrumá-los.

Mais uma noite chegou, Sasuke estava dando tanta atenção para mim que eu me sentia de certa forma até desconfortável. A quem estou tentando enganar, eu amei cada instante de atenção que ele estava me dando. Quando o relógio bateu meia-noite, ele foi se deitar.

Novamente seus olhos pousaram sobre mim, mas dessa vez ele não os desviou. Suas pálpebras foram se fechando, ainda que seus olhos estivessem fixos em mim. E então, com seus olhos completamente fechados, sua respiração se tornou mais pausada, mais profunda. E o sono me invadiu também, eu dormi rezando silenciosamente para que o mesmo sonho se repetisse, e eu pudesse ficar mais tempo com ele.

Encontrei-me no mesmo lugar do sonho anterior, Sasuke sorriu para mim e me sentei ao lado dele. Ficamos um pouco em silêncio, eu não sabia muito bem por onde começar, perto dele meus pensamentos se tornavam confusos. Foi então que ele me tocou, um toque carinhoso, levantou minha face para que eu assim fitasse seus olhos.

-Nunca pensei que eu poderia ter você. –ele disse silenciosamente, sua voz demarcava o forte ciúme e sentimento possessivo que ele sentia por mim. Minhas bochechas coraram e eu dei um sorriso tímido.

-Você tinha ciúmes de seu irmão. –não era um pergunta, mas uma afirmação. A primeira vez que o vi, meu coração palpitou. Mas, não deixei de notar nos seus olhos o ciúme de que Itachi, o irmão mais velho, pudesse fazer algo tão perfeito como a mim, enquanto ele, o irmão caçula, não conseguia fazer quase nada perfeitamente. Ouviu-o suspirar e ri baixinho, me virando para ficar frente a frente para com ele, e tocando sua bochecha.

-Itachi amava-o, Sasuke. Ele achava incríveis as poesias que você fazia, as histórias que você escrevia. Você era para ele um orgulho, e eu sei disso, pois Itachi conversava comigo. Ele me contava de como se sentia com as coisas que aconteciam com ele nos dias, ele me contava os segredos, os amores, as decepções. E ele também me contava em como você o orgulhava. Ele falava que você, mesmo tão pequeno, já fazia obras fascinantes. Eu sempre tive certa curiosidade, mas como eu iria me expressar?! Eu sou apenas uma boneca de porcelana.... –tentei terminar, dizer que eu não valia muito, dizer que eu nem devia ter uma alma e um coração, mas ele me interrompeu. Colocou um de seus dedos sobre meus lábios e eu parei rapidamente de falar.

-Você não é uma simples boneca de porcelana. –foi então que seus braços me trouxeram mais para perto dele, e deitei minha cabeça em seu tronco, não desejando sair de seus braços nunca. –Você é a garota que eu amo, minha Sakura. –meus orbes se arregalaram e eu o encarei, ele sorria marotamente para mim, e me perguntei se em algum momento havia revelado meu nome.

'**Não'** a Inner disse-me. Curiosidade ia me preenchendo e ele sabia muito bem disso. Trouxe nossas faces próximas e então, com nossos lábios quase se tocando, sussurrou.

-Todas as noites....todas as noites sonhei com você. Nesses últimos anos, eu chegava a temer dormir, pois te veria novamente, e, mais uma vez, teria de lidar com a decepção de ter de deixá-la partir quando a manhã viesse e eu acordasse. Você é meu anjo, Sakura. E por mais que eu quisesse-te em meus braços na realidade, eu sabia que era impossível. Pois um mortal não deve amar um anjo. –seus lábios tocaram nos meus, e lentamente meus orbes se fecharam. Aquele era o garoto que eu amei durante anos, mesmo não podendo dizer para ele o quanto eu o amava. A suavidade de seus lábios contra os meus, o calor de seus braços enlaçando-me de forma protetora, quase que com medo de que eu fugisse dele, o carinho que uma de suas mãos fazia em meu rosto, eu tentei memorizar tudo, memorizar tudo desse sonho tão impossível, mas tão real. Se eu pudesse, nunca mais gostaria de acordar.

Depois de algum tempo, tivemos de afastar nossas faces para recuperar o ar. Suas bochechas estavam ruborizadas, uma linda cor avermelhada, tracei meus dedos por suas bochechas e ele sorriu para mim. Ficamos ali, um nos braços do outro durante toda a noite, desejando que isso nunca mais acabasse. Quando o primeiro indício de que acordaríamos começou a aparecer, demos um último beijo e partimos, esperando então a próxima noite para nos reencontrarmos.

No dia que se seguiu, ele novamente passou o dia escrevendo, porém mais vezes ele parava apenas para olhar para mim e sorrir. Tê-lo assim, tão amoroso, saber que ele me amava, me preenchia de uma alegria indecifrável.

E assim os dias foram passando, seguidos pelas semanas, e enfim os meses. O livro que ele vinha escrevendo já estava quase concluído. Seus dias eram passados na sua escrivaninha, escrevendo e lançando olhares amorosos na minha direção, enquanto nossas noites eram preenchidas de beijos, carinhos e palavras de amor.

Minha história, até a parte em que eu tinha conhecido, havia sido contada. Mas, agora, nós estávamos fazendo nossa história, o amor impossível de uma boneca e um escritor romântico.

No dia seguinte, ele teve de sair para comprar algo. Antes de passar pela porta, ele me lançou um olhar carinhoso.

-Já volto, minha Sakura. Te amo. –dizendo essas palavras tão amorosas, ele colocou o casaco e partiu, prometendo voltar logo. Eu fechei meus olhos e esperei para que ele voltasse.

As horas foram passando, até que eu ouvi o som de algo se quebrando, rapidamente abri meus olhos e olhei ao redor. No chão, próximo da porta da varanda, havia cacos de vidro. Um novo barulho ouvi, e rapidamente observei ao redor, vendo um homem mascarado entrar. Ele parou em frente ao retrato da família Uchiha, o retrato que eles tiraram antes do trágico acidente em que apenas Sasuke e eu escapamos, e fez uma expressão de repudia.

-Pena que ele não está aqui para ver seu lar ser novamente destruído. –e então aquele ser desprezível tirou do bolso um isqueiro, acendendo-o e largando-o no chão do quarto. Enquanto as chamas iam se espalhando, ele saiu pela porta da varanda.

Medo ia me invadindo e novamente odiei minhas limitações, eu iria deixar as coisas mais preciosas que meu Sasuke tanto amava serem destruídas. Já que meus olhos de boneca eram impossibilitados de derramarem minhas lágrimas, meu coração chorou por eles. Lentamente a chama tomou meu lado, e senti o calor queimando-me. As sirenes dos bombeiros podiam ser ouvidas, mas já era tarde demais para mim. Meu corpo de boneca derretia enquanto as chamas se apoderavam. Um forte vento passou e parte de meu cabelo foi levado com ele. Fechei os olhos então, sabendo que eles nunca mais abririam, e deixei-me vagar nas lembranças tão importantes para mim, as lembranças que continha _ele_.

Lembrei-me então de quem eu realmente era, de quem eu havia sido. A princesa de Konoha, um reino que havia na era medieval. E o porquê de Sasuke me reconhecer, ele era meu amado, meu príncipe, ele era _meu anjo_.

**((xoXOXOXxoxox))**

Sasuke parou em frente à casa de sua família e viu ali o corpo de bombeiros. Seu coração pulsou forte e uma onda de medo e dúvida o fizeram derrubar as sacolas com as compras. Passando por todos os bombeiros, ele correu para seu apartamento, quando o abriu quase desmoronou no chão. Mais da metade de seu quarto estava queimado, mais da metade da casa havia sido destruída pelas chamas.

Rapidamente ele passou os olhos por todos os lugares à procura _dela_, foi andando, quase tropeçando, até sua escrivaninha onde nos últimos meses passou seus dias, e em cima desta estava o livro que ele havia escrito com as memórias de _sua Sakura_.

Seu coração apertou imensamente ao ver em cima do punhado de páginas, alguns cabelos rosa. Tremendo, correu para a mesa do computador, ela não estava lá, procurou pela prateleira, mas não a viu ali também. Foi então que se virou para a varanda e realmente a viu. Ela estava meio transparente, mas sorria e portava um lindo vestido rosa claro. Ele se aproximou rapidamente, não querendo perdê-la. Ela tocou sua face, a mão quente queimando em sua pele.

-Te amarei para todo o sempre, Sasuke. Meu amado, meu querido, meu príncipe, meu amor. –e foi assim que ela desapareceu. Ele nunca teve certeza de que ela um dia realmente esteve ali com ele, mas quando seus olhos olharam para o chão, a boneca de porcelana que um dia havia sido a coisa mais linda que ele havia visto naquela vida, estava queimada, havia se transformado apenas no produto da queima. Ele, não conseguindo mais olhar para ela, se virou e pegou o livro quase acabado de cima de sua escrivaninha, junto com os fios de cabelo.

Foi então que ele leu o que havia na primeira página, e segurou o ar sem perceber. Ele reconheceu a caligrafia de sua amada e passou o dedo pelas palavras ali escritas, um título ela havia dado ao livro, um título ao amor deles. E por fim a revelação de quem eles um dia haviam sido.

_Boneca de porcelana_

_O amor de uma princesa e seu príncipe. _

_O amor de Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke._

**((xoXOXOXxoxox))**

_Fim_

**((xoXOXOXxoxox))**

**A/N:** _Bem, primeiramente, espero que tenham gostado da fic. Ela foi feita especialmente para o Torneio Sakura no ai. Esta idéia me veio em mente, e trabalhei nela durante cerca de dois meses, tentando fazê-la de forma que eu gostasse. _

_Se foi fácil?_

_Claro que não, mas eu me empenhei muito e espero que todos que lerem esta fanfic, consigam sentir realmente os sentimentos de Sakura, a estranha boneca de porcelana que tinha alma e coração, e é claro, que tinha um passado revelado apenas no final da fic. Posso lhes dizer que não planejei que houvesse 'Príncipe e Princesa', a história se desenrolou sozinha, e foi ela que colou estas denominações no meio._

_Gostaria de pedir que as pessoas que leram esta fic, se por acaso gostaram ou odiaram, mandassem **REVIEW**, estou tentando melhorar minha forma de escrever, e ao ler seus comentários tenho certeza que irei._

_Agradeço à todos, principalmente ao Digly (Christofer) que eu mando um **SUPER HIPER MEGA PARABÉNS**, à Sara, minha best que me incentiva a escrever, e ainda betou minha fic, e ao Momo (André) que foi uma das fontes de minha inspiração._

_**Beijos,**_

_**Sayu Koishimoto**_

21/11/08


End file.
